


I Try To Turn Away (But I'm Attracted To You)

by sidd_the_kidd



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, PWP without Porn, lol well technically there is porn but not in the way you may be thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidd_the_kidd/pseuds/sidd_the_kidd
Summary: Sooyoung is going home for the weekend, which means Seulgi gets some alone time. Title from lyrics in Bad Boy.





	I Try To Turn Away (But I'm Attracted To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [redvelvetfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetfics/pseuds/redvelvetfics) in the [RedVelvetFics_Round_Two](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RedVelvetFics_Round_Two) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Seulgi/Joy

Seulgi always knew that agreeing to be Sooyoung’s roommate was a mistake. After all, why would she agree to the relentless torture of sharing a dorm with the girl she’s been fostering a crush on for the past year? 

But even so here she is, frustrated as hell because Sooyoung is running around without a top on as she rushes to get ready to leave (she’s supposed to go straight to the bus depot after classes so she can go home for the weekend). Seulgi, seated on their common room couch, is trying to not straight up ogle her, and keeps glancing down at her phone in a ploy to look disinterested (it’s not working too well). 

But then Sooyoung has her things, and she’s out the door with a “see you on Monday!”

Seulgi spends the rest of her Friday lounging around the dorm, getting some homework done in the meantime. That night, after she’s eaten and showered for the night, wearing only a thin tanktop and some boyshorts, Seulgi plops down on her bed, pondering what she should do with the rest of her evening. It’s been a while since she’s been alone in the dorm, and she didn’t really make any plans with any of her other friends. 

Her hair is still damp, a drop sliding down her face as she gets herself situated on her bed. She pulls her laptop off of the side table and turns it on. She’s still got some sexual frustrations pent up from watching Sooyoung earlier, and well, she is alone right now. It doesn’t take long for her to open and preload some of her favorite videos in a few tabs.

Though she's alone she puts on headphones presses play on the first video. It’s of a clean shaved female, masturbating alone, like Seulgi is preparing herself to do. Her face isn't shown, which makes it easier for her to imagine a certain roommate doing the acts in front of her instead. 

Seulgi begins rubbing the front of her shorts, pressing in the heel of her palm. With each moan that comes through her headphones she can feel herself getting wet, and she slides her panties off over her thighs. She reaches over to grab her pocket vibrator, turning it onto the low setting. The girl in the video now picks up a black dildo and lathers it with lube. She groans as she slowly slides it in. 

Seulgi's presses the vibrator softly into her clit, her wrist twists slightly with each stroke. Her other hand slides under her shirt, pinching her nipple. Her eyes flutter shut as the girl’s moans increase in volume, staccatoed with each thrust. Seulgi feels herself getting closer, and closer. 

There’s only one person on her mind. 

Seulgi releases and lets out a low guttural moan, along with the whimper of a name.

What Seulgi does not expect, when she opens her eyes, is to see the person she named standing at the doorway, a duffle bag in her hand. 

"You...said my name?" 

Seulgi can feel the blood rushing back up through her body and to her face and chest. Quickly, she grabs a pillow to cover her lap and pulls out her headphones. She slams her laptop shut and sits up, eyes wide. 

"Sooyoung! I... uh." 

"Sorry. I, um, would have left immediately, but I heard you calling my name. My bus got cancelled so I came back." 

Seulgi puts one hand up to her face, covering her eyes. She takes a deep breath, thoughts running through her head as she tries to think of a response that would get her out of the situation. 

But then--she feels the bed dip. She looks up from behind her hand, and Sooyoung has taken a seat next to her and is slightly looming overhead. 

“I wish... you had told me sooner. I thought my feelings for you were just one sided." 

Seulgi looks up at her, and bites her bottom lip. Sooyoung inches closer, her breath fanning out over Seulgi's face. 

“Haven’t you known? I’ve always been attracted to you.” Seulgi’s eyes flutter shut as Sooyoung closes the distance between them; their lips slotting together. Seulgi presses up, her hands on Sooyoung’s shoulders. Sooyoung’s hands go to Seulgi’s waist, slowly sliding under her shirt. 

Seulgi’s heart is beating so fast. She’s liked Sooyoung for so long, and now she’s finally kissing her. Her kindness, her weird jokes. It’s not a surprise that she fell so hard so fast. 

 

Later on that night, Seulgi holds Sooyoung from behind as they settle in for sleep. Sooyoung turns her head back and asks, "What video were you watching btw?" 

"Oh some old thing,” Seulgi waves her hand.

"Lemme see!" Sooyoung sits up, weight on her elbows.

With a sigh, Seulgi opens her laptop and the video from before loads on the screen. Seulgi thinks he's never seen so much white in Sooyoung’s eyes. 

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT VIDEO?" Sooyoung grabs the laptop and holds the screen close to her face for closer inspection.

"I don't know? I think Yerim sent it to me a few months back. I always liked it." She replies with a shrug.

"That bitch! I’M GOIN GTO KILL HER!" 

Seulgi’s cocks an eyebrow. "Wait.. Is ther... you?" 

Sooyoung pinches her nose. "I swear I should never let Yerim borrow my computer." 

"Well I don't think it's online for the public, if that's what you’re worried about. I opened it from my email." Sooyoung lets out a sigh of relief, but it's obvious she's still mad. "It’ll be ok. I’m sure I’m the only one who's seen it." 

"You better be." Seulgi rubs Sooyoung’s shoulders to release the tension, and Sooyoung eventually relaxes at her touch. As they're drifting to sleep, Sooyoung murmurs under her breath "I’m still going to kill Yerim."

**Author's Note:**

> Claiming and submissions are still ongoing so please check out RedVelvetFics Round 2!


End file.
